superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Hill: 4E08 Credits (1997)
Created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels Supervising Producers Jonathan Collier Cheryl Holiday David Zuckerman Produced by Joe Boulcher Richard Raynis Executive Producers Howard Klein Michael Rotenberg Written by Alan R. Cohen & Alan Freedland Directed by Martin Archer Jr. Executive Producers Greg Daniels Mike Judge Starring Mike Judge Kathy Najimy Pamela Segall Britanny Murphy and Johnny Hardwick Also Starring Ashley Grander Toby Huss Lauren Tom Associate Producer Mark McJimsey Executive Story Editors Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Joe Stillman Story Editors Alan R. Cohen & Alan Freedland Paul Liberstein Staff Writers Jim Dauterive Johnny Hardwick Consulting Producer Brad Isaacs Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Animation Producers Lolee Aries Bill Schultz Mike Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Main Theme by The Refreshments Score by Greg Edmonson Casting by Julie Mossberg Casting Associate Jill Anthony Editors Don Barrozo Lee Harting Leo Papin Co-Producer Daniel Rappaport Dialogue Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Norm MacLeod Production Coordinator Chuck Austen Animation Production Coordinator Melanie Middien Script Supervisors Diane Hassinger Newman Louise Jaffe Assistant to Greg Daniels Gina Fattora Assistant to Mike Judge Jessica Jarrett Assistant to the Producers Danile Bolan Erica Clare Bart Coleman James Fino Sabrina Francis Robert Gaston Kenny Micka Jill Parker Music Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Editors Greg King Ryan Eldred Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Bob Manahan Carlos Delarios Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Media Corp. Post Production Audio Facility Sony Picture Studios Presented in Dolby Surround Overseas Animation Director Glenn Kirkpatrick Overseas Production by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Assistant Director Chris Moeller Storyboard Martin Archer Jr. Steve Gordon Chris Moeller Keith Tucker Character Design Joel Adams Scott Alberts Eric Keyes Paul Scarlata Background Design Supervisor Phil Hayes Background Design John Magness Prop Design Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Caesar Magsombol Timers Vonnie Batson Orphan Films Michael Lyman Boowhan Lim Kyounghee Lim Character Layout Artists Orphan Films Lynne Healy Pete Mekis David Preston Jr. Art Roman David Salter Toon Us In Jason Yu Background Layout Artists Bill Flores Sam Kirson Jason Schultz Cliff Voorhees Animation Checker Misoon Kim Background Key Supervisor Adriana Galvez Background Keys Jill Daniels Robert Villegas Color Design Libby Reed Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Mary Dykstra Debbie Mark Belle Norman Ronz Prinz Cookie Tricarico Animatic Supervisor Anne Osborne Animatic Editors Dustin Foster Joel Kuwahara Carmen Woods Animatic Staff Erik Petraitis Stephanie Tuck Film Roman Production Manager Stephanie Elliott Production Supervisors Christine Bourgeois Lisa Womble Production Coordinators Derek Higgs Miken Wong Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Production Assistants Acacia Caputo P.T. Henderson Nanette Leiva Jorden Levine Associate Producer Christine L. Danzo Post Production Supervisor Malisa Caroselli Post Production Coordinator Celeste Pustilnick Assistant Film Editor Louis Russell Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Matchframe Video Ryan Hutchings THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. KING OF THE HILL EPISODE #4E08 COPYRIGHT © 1997 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. King of the Hill and King of the Hill characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Deedle-Dee Productions Judgemental Films & 3 Arts Entertainment in association with 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Film Roman Category:Judgemental Films Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Deedle-Dee Productions Category:3 Arts Entertainment Category:Adult Swim Category:Comedy Central